


Strawberry n Cigarette

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 云赫拖孩，现背AU。 建议配合戳爷的Strawberries and cigarettes做BGM效果更佳！（虽然但是我也不知道大云会不会开车，但是他确实抽过烟。）
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 5





	Strawberry n Cigarette

白色的中分短发，乳白色的绸缎衬衫，在夕阳的镀上的橙红色糖衣里，李赫宰好像有看到了十几年前那个艺声。他已经忘记了从什么时候开始，这个瘦削剪影多了一层烟雾的缭绕。

Remember when we first met, you said light my cigarette.

灰白色的烟雾给染着白发金钟云加上了一层梦幻的滤镜，可李赫宰只想把他手里的烟头掐灭。

“哥别抽了。” 李赫宰深吸一口气，走到露台看着瘦削的白发人影说道  
“就一根。”声带摩擦却没有发出强烈的震动，只是轻轻哑哑的声音。  
“已经到烟屁股了。”李赫宰皱了皱眉头，还是把他指尖的烟尾巴拿了去，狠狠的旁边的烟灰缸里念灭了橘红色的星火。  
金钟云没有说什么，只是抬手撩了撩耳边的发丝，看着李赫宰的动作，无声的笑了。看了一眼栏杆外的景色，装作不经意的靠近了李赫宰，又猛地捏住了他的下颌吻了上去。还没有消散在口腔中的尼古丁气味也一并被舌尖卷挟着推进了李赫宰的口腔。  
“咳咳……”李赫宰本是受不了这样的味道，他不喜欢金钟云抽烟，也不喜欢烟草或是其燃烧之后尼古丁的味道，可从金钟云口腔里推过来的味道总能勾起那天的记忆。

Blue eyes, black jeans

那是他第一次见到戴美瞳的他，精致的脸蛋，宝蓝色的美瞳配着一双狭长的眸子，像是一只修炼多年的狐狸，充满了蛊惑人心的力量，却偏偏站在吸烟区的灰白色烟雾里。

“呀，李赫宰，你会抽烟吗？”  
“不会……”  
“一直都没试过吗？”李赫宰突然拿过他手里的半根烟，放在嘴里吸了一口，又因为根本不会而呛得眼眶都红了起来，眼角还带着泛着泪光。  
“哎一古……你这是做什么啊。”金钟云又好气又好笑，还是夺过了他手里的半根香烟碾灭扔进了垃圾桶，才过来给李赫宰顺顺气。

又冲又辣的尼古丁味道，从那时起和漂亮的美瞳一并印在了他的记忆里。

金钟云瞄了一眼茶几上喝了一半的草莓牛奶就知道了那甜甜草莓味道的来源。  
“又在喝草莓牛奶啊。”他拍拍李赫宰的肩膀走了走回了客厅，拿起那半罐草莓牛奶闻了闻，喝掉一口便皱起了眉毛。这么甜这么化学的味道他还是无法适应。就像是李赫宰无法适应香烟的味道一样。  
“哥不要再抽烟了，希澈哥说，抽烟牙齿会变丑啊。”金钟云看着李赫宰委委屈屈走过来的样子，心又软掉一块，伸手把他揽在怀里。而烟味就是这样，会粘在身上很难挥发掉。金钟云的怀抱依旧留有淡淡的烟草味。  
“哥带你去兜风好不好，难得空气好。”

李赫宰坐上金钟云的副驾驶的时候，还觉得鼻腔里充斥着烟味，于是把车窗摇到最底下，希望高速流动的空气能带走残余的味道。却被金钟云被迫抬了起来。  
“赫宰啊，你还记得你是爱豆吗，车窗摇的这么低是不怕被看到吗？现在可还在市区”  
李赫宰像小孩子一样撇撇嘴又撅着嘴独自生闷气一样也不看着金钟云。金钟云也没理他，只是看着道路，他不怎么开车的，只有和李赫宰约会时才会轮到他开车。

车子一路行驶至郊外，车内播放的歌曲是复古摇滚，英文词汇李赫宰听不懂半个，只觉得身体不由自主的跟随节奏舞动。金钟云只是余光瞥过也觉得弟弟的可爱。

最后停下的地方是一个废弃的工厂旁边，夏日的白昼总是很长，熄了火的车和戛然而止的音乐，让李赫宰不知所措，下一秒覆上唇瓣的便是一个草莓味道的吻。金钟云含着的草莓奶糖抵消掉了口腔中让李赫宰抵触的烟草味。

lighters and candy, I've been a fool

草莓奶糖是李赫宰知道他抽烟之后塞给他的东西。  
“哥既然不愿意戒烟，下次吃了这个再来找我。”金钟云看着手里被拿掉的打火机换成了粉色包装的糖果，无奈的笑了。拆了包装吃掉了糖果，他不喜欢很甜的东西却还是按照李赫宰的意思吃掉了那颗草莓奶糖。  
金钟云自己也不知道什么时候开始喜欢上这个极具反差萌的弟弟，练习生时期第一次见到李赫宰的记忆已经模糊了，对于他们两个来说，当时的出道机会都是救命稻草，改善自己和家人的生活，像孤注一掷的角斗场战士一样，不太敢和任何人亲近，谁知道下一次是别人将自己挤下去还是自己干掉对方……直到出道四五年的时候，团队是逐渐稳定下来，才开始对于成员产生更多依赖。舞台上的帅气和魅力与私下带着奶音一口一个的喊着“哥”，让他再也没有办法拒绝，对于李赫宰的喜爱。说不清是谁先喜欢谁的，但金钟云不得不承认的是，是他先对李赫宰敞开的内心。

With sugar and smoke rings always taste like you 

淡粉色的糖球掉进了李赫宰的口中浅浅的牛乳味和草莓味混合甜到了骨子里。连带着鼻腔里还没有完全消散的烟味，组成了一种特殊的味道。

唇瓣摩挲间燃起的欲火一点一点啃噬着金钟云所剩无几的还紧绷着的神经。他想他的赫宰想的紧，从后续专开始到演唱会，两个人能够在一起的时间都十分有限，半天的喘息不拿来做些什么有点可惜。

”哥……“嘴里含着糖球，有点含糊不清，索性直接推到一侧，把脸颊挤出一个小鼓包。又垂着眸子不敢和他哥对视，咽下一口甜甜的糖水才勉强看向他的眼睛，今天的他戴的是一对墨绿色的美瞳，渐沉的夕阳从左侧照进来，给墨绿色的美瞳染上的一层金橘色，李赫宰差点把整个球都吞了下去。他知道他逃不开了，那双眸子深深的吸住了他，除去映着他的身影，还有无尽诉说的爱意和危险如毒蛇一样的占有欲，任谁都无法逃脱。下意识的去摸座位旁边的调节杆，让座位放平，他知道他要做什么。  
“赫宰啊……”金钟云的声音比往常更沙哑，有些特别的音色让李赫宰的耳膜和心脏一起跟着颤抖。只是三个字就足以勾的李赫宰把积攒压抑的数十天的欲望和想念一并爆发出来，他双手环上金钟云细长的脖颈，主动去吻他薄薄的唇瓣。

“哥，没有润滑啊。”冷白皮被欲望烧得透着粉红，他有点紧张的垂着头，就看到了两人挺立相贴的性器，又不知道该看哪儿好，只能小声嘟囔。他也紧张着如果他哥直接进来该有多疼。金钟云看着他的透红的脸蛋好像看到了可口的草莓奶糖。  
“哥有。”他从口袋里拿出了一管润滑。  
“什么时候……哥，哥怎么还备着这个？”李赫宰差点被自己的设想害羞的要钻到金钟云怀里去。  
“跟赫宰的话，什么都要准备周全了才行”金钟云看着害羞的弟弟又被可爱的不行，李赫宰一向不让金钟云给自己做扩张，说是嫌他手太小，做了跟没做一样。虽然每次金钟云想到这个理由都又气又想笑，但看着自己的恋人自己做扩张的样子倒是“赏心悦目”的很，所以似乎每次都会操到他后穴肿胀才会停下。简单的扩张之后李赫宰就说行了。他迫不及待的想要让金钟云填满自己，他等了太久了，他想要他，忍着欲望可不是容易的事情，不管是他还是金钟云。

“哥……嗯…哥，疼……”即使有了扩张和润滑的铺垫，进入的时候，李赫宰还是觉得吃力，黏黏糊糊的带着鼻音喊着哥，惹得金钟云更想再进一步。李赫宰很喜欢金钟云做爱时发狠的表情，像是一头狼，一点一点的吞噬侵略他的肉体。  
“等下就好了……”回应李赫宰的只有低哑的声线和温柔的语气。即使是奥迪这样的车型，用来做爱也不免显得狭小，逐渐随快感增加而升高的体温纠缠在一起，惹得整个车内空间都充满了淫靡的热气和彼此的粗重的喘起声。金钟云不知道跟李赫宰做过多少次，早就对他的身体了如指掌，每一次操弄都会狠狠压过他敏感的凸起。每一次短暂的快感电流在从慢至快的抽插中堆积成高潮。

Headlights on me. Racing to 60 I've been a fool  
刺眼的夕阳在燃尽它今天最后一份光热的时候移到了金钟云的身后，光线透过他漂成白色的发梢，微微有些透明，随着到来的高潮一起照射进李赫宰的眼里，最终又消失在地平线上。他的额头抵着金钟云的颈窝喘息着。双手还紧紧的抓着他的双臂，不想放开。  
“哥，再多留一会儿好吗？”尽管因为射精后的紧缩，交合处已经有液体慢慢流出，可他只想再多呆一会，稍微留住这种两个人肉体紧密相连的感觉。

“哥，你不抽烟了？”李赫宰慢悠悠的穿上衣服，小心的看着正在望着远处余晖的金钟云，这哥侧脸，也很好看……情人眼里大概什么都是好看的，尽管每次在节目上都要提一次，但那又如何呢，一个让人发笑的梗罢了。金钟云习惯抽事后烟已经是刻在李赫宰记忆里的流程了，但他这次却没有。  
听到李赫宰的问话，他转过身，帮他把安全带系好。顺带轻轻给他一个吻。  
“不抽了”他顿了顿“因为没有糖。”  
“切……你想抽就抽呗。”李赫宰得了吻又听到说不抽，刚刚露出牙龈，又被他的大喘气结论憋了回去。  
“逗你的。”金钟云发动了车子“以后都不抽了”  
“什么……”  
“你不喜欢，我就不抽了。”  
“诶咦，又拿我说事，哥都说了好几次了，也没见……”还没说完就看见金钟云冲他伸出手，不知道要什么“我现在没有糖……”他迷茫的看着金钟云。  
“手……”金钟云皱了皱眉头目不转睛的看着路，单手握着方向盘。李赫宰还是不太明白就把手搭在他的小手上了，几乎可以覆盖的程度。  
“我说，我真的要戒烟了。”金钟云和他的手十指相扣，握了握“我是说真的”  
李赫宰瞪大了眼睛，这哥，竟然是认真的……

Still strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you

开车回酒店路上，李赫宰的手和金钟云的十指相握，开心的牙龈露出了一路，大云问他凉不凉，他说不凉不凉，因为太开心了。  
下车之前，金钟云使劲揉了揉李赫宰的金色顺毛，几乎要揉出静电来。然后把口袋里的烟和打火机都给了李赫宰，让他监督自己。李赫宰也乐得他哥戒烟，说保证完成任务，但是要金钟云给他换个车上的座椅，因为刚刚弄脏了，真皮的没办法。

要说为什么金钟云会戒烟呢。  
Strawberries and cigarettes，Cigarettes可以戒，可是strawberry是要放在心上的，戒不掉，也不能丢。


End file.
